


The secret ingredience for pizza is love

by phantomdieb



Series: Pizza AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, a little sads, also I might add more tags later, also basically all the children should have their dads' names as last names but whatever, as u can see IwaOi and MatsuHana appear too but not so often that I'd put this in their tag, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So? Do you like it?” Bokuto was practically vibrating from excitement. But there was something else. It took Akaashi a while until he realized that his boyfriend was nervous.<br/>He closed his eyes and breathed a little before he opened them again and looked at Bokuto with such a genuine happy smile on his face, that Bokuto blushed at that sight and that made Akaashi smile a little wider.</p>
<p>“I love it.” He stepped closer and cupped Bokuto's cheeks. “I love you, Koutarou.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> So finally after five months I managed to finish this and I'm so incredibly happy to be able to finally upload the first chapter of the third part of my Pizza AU.
> 
> Enjoy (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ 乁[ᓀ˵▾˵ᓂ]ㄏ ♥ (ᓀ˵◇˵ᓂ)

Bokuto has waited for this day to come for almost three weeks now and was therefore really energetic on his way, jumping up and down as if he was a child on his way to get himself some ice cream. When he got closer to his destination, he already caught sight of him from far away, his hands burried in the pockets of his pants, shoulders relaxed and a smile on his face. He was looking at his wrist watch before he turned into his direction where he spotted him in the crowd immediately. Though it wasn't that difficult, considering Bokuto's hair colour. When Bokuto finally managed to pass all those people and reached him, he pulled him into a crushing hug.  
  
“Long time, no see, bro.”  
  
Kuroo grinned at him and hugged him back no less tight.  
“I missed you, man. How have you been? And how are Akaashi and Shouyou?”  
  
“We're all fine. Akaashi will go back to university starting in April and Shouyou will attend preschool soon. What about you and Daichi?”  
  
The way Kuroo grinned at him he was sure that there was something he was very happy about.  
“He finally got to resign from his rental agreement and will move into the flat at the end of August.”  
  
Bokuto slapped Kuroo's back and grinned.  
“Congrats man!”  
  
“Thanks so much.”  
  
Kuroo was still living in the same flat he did before. The only difference was that Bokuto had moved out two months ago to be with Akaashi and Shouyou, to make things easier between them. Even if that had meant to leave his best friend back at the other end of the city. To hear that he would soon live together with his boyfriend made Bokuto happy as he knew how much Kuroo had longed for that.  
  
Kuroo put an arm around Bokuto and dragged him towards the entrance.  
“Let's save the talk for later though or we'll be late to the movie!”  
  
  
“It's a shame how busy we are”, Kuroo said with a small sigh, slowly stirring his coffee.  
  
They had finished the movie they were watching and did some shopping before they went into the little cafe they were now sitting in.  
  
“I get what you mean.” Bokuto leaned back and turned his head to the little presents he got Akaashi and Shouyou. He looked back at Kuroo, listening to his stories about university, his neighbours, who once have been Bokuto's neighbours as well. It felt good to talk to Kuroo face to face after almost two months.  
  
“You know”, Kuroo suddenly said, “I'm glad that everything will finally get a little calmer from next weekend on. I have a few days off from work. What about you? We could play some video games.”  
  
Bokuto started to grin.  
“I'm so in for that.”  
  
“It's a date then.”  
  


– 

  
  
A few days later, Bokuto went to Kuroo's flat, feeling a little like he was going home after being away for some time. He had taken Shouyou with him because Akaashi had to work so Kuroo found his legs being hugged.  
  
“Uncle Kuroo!”  
  
Kuroo lifted him up and grinned at him.  
“Why, if this isn't my best friend Shouyou! How is my favourite boy doing?”  
  
Shouyou giggled and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck.  
“Isn't Papa your best friend?”  
  
“Psst, don't tell him”, whispered Kuroo to him, “but I like you even more.”  
  
Again Shouyou giggled and looked to his Papa to grin at him. Bokuto smiled back at him.  
“What is it?”  
  
“It's a secret between Uncle Kuroo and me!”  
  
Kuroo started to laugh and ruffled Shouyou's hair before he put him down again.  
“You can go into the living room, I'll get the drinks and snacks.”  
  
“I'll help you!” said Shouyou with a big smile before he followed Kuroo into the kitchen.  
  
They came back to Bokuto comfortably sitting on the couch, watching some comedy show. He smiled when he saw Shouyou sticking out his tongue in concentration so that he wouldn't drop the snacks.  
  
“Come on, let me help you.”  
  
“No, I can do it alone!”  
  
He carefully placed the snacks on the table and grinned at Bokuto.  
“See?”  
  
Bokuto ruffled the hair of his son.  
“Are you ready then?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
  
It was about three hours later when Bokuto, who currently watched Kuroo and Shouyou play together, suddenly had an idea.  
  
“Hey Tetsu.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Are you by any chance free next weekend as well?”  
  
“I think I am? Daichi wanted to come over but I guess we'll stay at home because he's gonna be tired after work. Why are you asking?”  
  
“Could you look after Shouyou?”  
  
“Mhm, sure. Why all of a sudden though?”  
  
Bokuto started to smile.  
“I want to take Keiji out on a date. I mean, just the two of us. So we can stay out late.”  
  
“What are you planning?”  
  
“Okay, listen...”  


– 

  
“...and behave, alright? Listen to what Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Daichi say.”  
  
“I will!”  
  
Akaashi kissed his son's forehead before he thanked Kuroo and Daichi again and went back home.  
Bokuto had been waiting for him already and he had a big grin on his face when he kissed his boyfriend.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“To be honest I still don't see why this is necessary.”  
Though the pout on Bokuto's face made him quickly add: “But surprise me.”  
  
After all he knew how much time Bokuto had invested into planning everything and that he had looked forward to it the entire week. He might as well try to enjoy this. Especially since he knew that Bokuto was doing this for him. For them.  
  
“And to answer your question: yes, I'm ready!”  
  
  
Bokuto took him out into the city for some window shopping. It wasn't much yet he knew that Akaashi liked but rarely had any time for it. The small smile on his lips was proof that he chose the right thing.  
It was in the short past noon when they got hungry and went into a fast food restaurant, where Bokuto made his boyfriend laugh by accidentally smearing mustard under his nose, making it look like he had a moustache.  
  
“No, no, Keiji, you got it wrong. It's not a moustache. It's a _mustardche_. ”  
  
Akaashi snorted so hard that the coke he was drinking came out through his nose, making Bokuto laugh even harder than he already was.  
  
They left when a worker came up to them and asked them to be a bit more quiet so that the other customers wouldn't feel disturbed, but not without apologizing first.  
After all they had manners.  
  
Through the entire date Bokuto was taking pictures with his phone of everything that captured his eyes. And that was mostly Akaashi.  
He especially loved that snap of Akaashi which he took in a pet store, when Akaashi looked incredibly fond of a tiny kitten in his arms. He immediately set it as his new phone background.  
  
  
It was getting dark when Akaashi suggested to go home. He only realized how cold it became when Bokuto took his freezing hand into his warm one and dragged him forward – into another direction.  
  
“This isn't the way home...”  
  
“I know. Trust me, I have a surprise for you.”  
  
Bokuto took of his jacket and gave it to Akaashi.  
“So you won't freeze to death.”  
  
Akaashi rolled his eyes but gladly took the jacket before he took Bokuto's hand again and followed him.  
  
  
When Bokuto stopped he turned around to Akaashi and grinned at him.  
“Close your eyes and don't look until I tell you to, okay?”  
  
Akaashi sighed, but he was somehow excited though. He nodded and closed his eyes, trusting Bokuto completely when he led him somewhere unknown. He didn't know what to expect, it was Bokuto after all and he always had the most ridiculous ideas.  
They suddenly stopped and by the way Bokuto squeezed his hands he could feel how excited he was.  
  
“Okay, you can open your eyes now, Keiji.”  
  
  
Akaashi recognized the park behind the apartment complex where Bokuto used to share a flat with Kuroo, but his eyes were all drawn to the scene in front of him.  
There was an inflatable pool on the grass with lots of blankets and cushions in there. Around the pool were lots of lit tea lights, their soft light making it look warm and inviting.  
Akaashi was actually speechless at that sight. He felt Bokuto's gaze on himself.  
  
“So? Do you like it?” Bokuto was practically _vibrating_ from excitement. But there was something else. It took Akaashi a while until he realized that his boyfriend was nervous.  
He closed his eyes and breathed a little before he opened them again and looked at Bokuto with such a genuine happy smile on his face, that Bokuto blushed at that sight and that made Akaashi smile a little wider.  
  
“I love it.” He stepped closer and cupped Bokuto's cheeks. “I love _you_ , Koutarou.”  
  
Akaashi closed the gap between them and kissed him. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him to himself, deepening the kiss just slightly.  
  
“Shouldn't we do what you took me here for?” Akaashi breathed against Bokuto's lips and Bokuto quickly pressed his face in the crook of Akaashi's neck, taking a few deep breaths before he nodded.  
  
  
Bokuto climbed in first, holding Akaashi's hand as he helped him to get in. They lied down, Akaashi's head on Bokuto's chest, the latter's arm wrapped around him, holding him close. After some time Bokuto had started to slowly stroke Akaashi's hair. Sometimes he would stop to point out especially bright stars in the dark sky. Akaashi hummed in response and cuddled up to him, listening to Bokuto's steady heartbeat.The later it got, the colder it was and soon Bokuto's body warmth wasn't enough to stop Akaashi from shivering. When the taller one noticed he pulled a few more blankets over his boyfriend and rubbed his arms to warm him up a little and it seemed to work.  
  
It was late when Akaashi sleepily muttered: “We should go home because if we stay any longer I'll fall asleep and not wake up until the next morning.”  
  
Bokuto smiled at this and pressed a tiny kiss to Akaashi's head.  
“Fine, let's go home.”  
  
It took a while to pack their things, since Bokuto had to let the air out of the pool and fold the blankets. Meanwhile Akaashi collected the cushions and tea lights, blowing them out and letting them cool down for a little before packing them. He yawned more than once while doing so, causing Bokuto to hurry up a little. He looked around one final time when he had everything packed, so they wouldn't accidentally leave anything behind.  
  
“Okay, I think we're ready to go.”  
  
He took Akaashi's hand and didn't let go until they came back home.  
Bokuto was about to start unpacking everything, but Akaashi dragged him away.  
“We can do that tomorrow. Let's go to bed, okay?”  
  
Bokuto started to protest when he saw how tired Akaashi was.  
“Alright.”  
  
They slipped into bed and Akaashi immediately cuddled up to him, pressing his face into Bokuto's chest.  
  
“Thank you for today,” he mumbled exhausted. “I really enjoyed it.”  
  
Bokuto smiled at him.  
“So you'd do something like this again sometime?”  
  
A tired “Mhm” was all he got in response before Akaashi fell asleep.  
Bokuto smiled to himself before closing his eyes. He'd have to ask him tomorrow, but he was sure that he already knew the answer...  


– 

  
Next friday Akaashi came home all tired from work after a double shift. A yawn escaped his lips when he made his way into the kitchen, where he found a box on the table, containing his favourite pizza. He smiled when he saw that Bokuto had brought him a heart-shaped one. That was so cheesy. And that quite literally.  
  
He put the whole pizza in the oven for a few minutes to warm it up. It was easier than to microwave each piece. Meanwhile he changed his clothes before he went back into the kitchen to make himself a tea. Akaashi felt how sore his muscles were when he got up to take the pizza out of his oven.  
After a bite he allowed himself to lean back a little and relax. The pizza was as good as always and it reminded him how he met Bokuto. Back then it had been a hard time for him, taking care of a five year old and keeping the flat clean while working a lot. It wasn't easy. But then Bokuto came into his life and that memory made Akaashi smile. Their whole story had something magical to it, as if it was a fairy tale and Bokuto was the prince, his one true love, who came to save him.  
But it was reality and Akaashi knew that it made him a very lucky man.  
  
Akaashi licked his finger before he took the next slice. It was quiet, so Bokuto and Shouyou had probably left, leaving him wonder when they would come back. Knowing them and their endless energy it wouldn't be too soon. Maybe they even went to visit Kuroo.  
  
He finished the last slice of pizza and neatly folded the box before throwing it away. Another yawn escaped him and he considered lying down and getting some rest before Bokuto and Shouyou would come home. It seemed like a good plan.  
But first he wanted to see if Shouyou had tidied up his room like he had promised him. Akaashi stretched a little when he got up and then went to his son's room.  
He was surprised when he opened the door. Not only did he do what he had promised him, but apparently neither him nor Bokuto had left the house like he had thought they did.  
  
Because Bokuto was lying on the floor, arm wrapped tightly around Shouyou who was lying on top of him and each of them clutched to an action figure. They were both asleep so Akaashi tiptoed closer to them to not wake them up. He smiled when he saw that Shouyou was drooling all over Bokuto's shirt and heard Bokuto's light snoring. The peaceful scene warmed his heart and he leaned down to kiss their foreheads before he quietly got up and took the pillow and blanket from Shouyou's bed which he carefully put under his boyfriend's head and over Shouyou. Akaashi left the room and came back a minute later, another pillow and blanket in his arms. He lied down next to Bokuto and cuddled up to him. It didn't take long for Akaashi to feel like he was growing more tired and the warmth and scent of his two favourite people slowly lulled him to sleep.  
  
  
When he woke up, he was lying in his bed, he realized, as it was much softer than the floor in his son's room which he had fallen asleep on. Akaashi allowed himself to close his eyes again and relax for five more minutes before he got up, stretched, and made his way into the kitchen.  
He found his boyfriend along with his son sitting at the table, both shirtless for some reason and obviously sleepy. They didn't spot him yet so he kept quiet and just watched them for a while. He had noticed a while ago that Shouyou had started to imitate his Papa and had also picked up some habits from him.  
  
And now they were sitting at the table, both eating cereals and Akaashi almost laughed out loud when he saw that they both lifted their spoons at the same time, put them in their mouths at the same time, chewed and then yawned at the same time. It was almost like their was sitting a tinier version of Bokuto with bright orange hair sitting next to him, or a much taller version of Shouyou.  
Bokuto turned his head a little and saw Akaashi standing there so he smiled at him.  
  
Akaashi kept standing in the door and there was so much love in his eyes as he watched these two people who meant the world to him, that Bokuto just had to get up and kiss him right there.  
  
“Good evening, love,” Bokuto whispered to him as he put his forehead against Akaashi's.  
  
“Good evening to you too, Papa,” Akaashi smiled back at him and watched as Bokuto blushed at his choice of words.  
  
“Did you sleep well? I carried you into the bed after I woke up. I didn't even notice how you joined us.”  
  
“You were both sleeping like logs so I'm not surprised that you didn't notice. What did you even do to get this tired?”  
  
“We kept playing tag outside and then hide and seek until it started to rain and then we kept playing in the flat until Shouyou wanted to play superheroes and apparently we both fell asleep while playing.”  
  
“I see. I guess now it's my turn to go outside with him.”  
  
Bokuto smiled apologetically at him.  
“I would do that for you so you could get some rest, but I have to work a double shift myself tomorrow.”  
  
“I know, Koutarou. Don't worry about it.”  
  
Bokuto kissed his boyfriend's forehead and sat down again to finish his food.  
  
“Shouyou, do you want to go to the park tomorrow?”  
  
Shouyou jumped up in excitement and almost knocked over his and Bokuto's bowls.  
“Yes! Please Daddy, let's go to the park!”  
  
“After lunch then, okay?”  
  
“Okay!”  


– 

  
They left right after lunch and Bokuto waved them goodbye. He had some more time before he had to leave for work.  
Shouyou held Akaashi's hand the entire time until they reached the entrance of the park and then he just stormed off, leaving Akaashi behind. But he never ran too far so that he couldn't see his daddy anymore. After all he knew that there were evil people in the world and he was afraid that they would try to kidnap his daddy because he was such an amazing and pretty person. If that ever happened he'd have to protect him.  
  
After a while Shouyou came back to Akaashi's side and showed him some pretty stones he had found. It reminded Akaashi of days when they didn't know Bokuto. When he was still working at that horrible place. He thought about how much had changed since then and it was mostly thanks to Bokuto. If he hadn't appeared back then, his life would most likely still be the same. There weren't enough words to tell Bokuto how grateful Akaashi was for him. For being there for them. For everything he did for them.  
  
  
Akaashi sat down on a bench near the playground and watched his son run off again. He almost jumped when someone suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, calm down, it's just me,” a familiar voice said and Akaashi could hear that he was smiling before he even turned around to greet him.  
  
“I just didn't expect you here all of the sudden, Iwaizumi.”  
  
Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head .  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you.”  
  
“Don't worry about it. Wanna sit down?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Iwaizumi sat down next to him and leaned back.  
  
“Are you alone?” Akaashi asked him curiously and Iwa laughed a little.  
  
“No, but the other two wanted to get some ice cream first.”  
  
“I see. How is Oikawa's knee?”  
  
“Better, lately. I just hope it stays this way.”  
  
“It must be hard.”  
  
“It is. Sometimes he can't even get up without help. Though it happens mostly when he doesn't listen to the doctor and carries around something heavy.”  
Iwaizumi frowned.  
“But there are days where it's because of the weather and sadly we can't do anything against that.”  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
“What about you and Bokuto? He moved in with you a little ago, didn't he?”  
  
Akaashi smiled a little and nodded.  
“A little more than two months ago. It got a lot easier since then to be honest. With picking up Shouyou from kindergarten and taking care of him I mean. Also just.. everything in general.”  
  
“Congrats to you two then! And yeah I remember it was the same for Tooru and me back then. Speak of the devil, look who's coming.”  
  
Akaashi turned around and saw Oikawa there. But he wasn't alone.  
  
“I guess the ice cream isn't the only reason he's late.”  
  
Iwaizumi just smiled.  
  
  
“Daaaaad!”  
  
He ran up to Iwaizumi, his cheeks red from running and excitement.  
  
“Dad. Dad. Dad! Daddy even bought me two scoops of ice cream! I got vanilla and pistachio.”  
  
Iwaizumi put a hand on his son's head.  
  
“And I ate it slowly like you told me to!”  
  
“I'm glad to hear that.”  
  
  
“Tobio is that you?”  
  
Behind Tobio, Shouyou had appeared out of nothing . His hands, arms and face were covered in mud, but he had the biggest grin on his face.  
  
“Shouyou! I didn't know you were here, too.”

  
“I even was here first! So that means I win!”  
  
“That's not fair! I didn't know this!”  
  
“Then let's have a race! To the big tree!”  
  
“I will win!”  
  
“No, you won't!”  
  
“You will see!”  
  
“Daddy, can you count to three?”  
  
Akaashi smiled at them.  
“Sure. Are you ready? One and two and three!”  
  
Shouyou and Tobio both ran off.  
  
  
Akaashi and Iwaizumi watched their sons racing when Akaashi let out a sigh. Iwaizumi started to grin.  
“Already thinking about how to get the stains out of his clothes?”  
  
He laughed when Akaashi rubbed his face and groaned a little.  
“Please don't remind me. I'll think of that when I get home.”  
  
“Think of what?”  
  
They turned around and saw Oikawa finally reaching the bench, along with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Makki carried a sleeping Akira in his arms, while Mattsun held hands with Akira's twin brother Yuutarou.  
  
“We met on the way,” Oikawa explained. “So what were you thinking about?” he said while sitting down on Iwaizumi's lap, leaving the free space for Makki, Mattsun and their children.  
  
“Stains in clothes. But actually I tried to _not_ think about it. ”  
  
Makki chuckled.  
“I can understand that. Stains are evil.”  
  
“Yuutarou, don't you want to join Tobio and Shouyou? It's boring sitting here with us old men,” Mattsun asked his son.  
  
“Don't wanna,” Yuutarou replied and clung to his dad.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Akira's asleep. Don't wanna play without him.”  
  
“Alright,” Matsukawa said as he ruffled his son's hair.  
  
Yuutarou cuddled up to him and let out a yawn to fall asleep himself a few minutes later, just like his brother.  
  
  
Akaashi watched that scene with a smile on his face. It calmed him down, being with other people who were in the same situation as him. Raising children wasn't an easy task. And talking to them made him feel less lonely or isolated. It had became better after he had met Bokuto, but sometimes that old feeling got a hold of him again, making him feel small and weak. As if this was an impossible task.  
  
But them being there, giving him advice or even just listening to them talking made everything so much easier for him.  
Not that he would tell them any of that because he knew that they would worry about him and he didn't want that.  
But he was truly thankful for them being in his life.  
  
“Daddy? Do you have a handkerchief? My nose is running.” Shouyou suddenly stood in front of him, his entire face was covered in mud. Tobio, who stood next to him didn't look any better.  
Akaashi sighed and searched for a handkerchief in his pockets, but apparently he had left them at home. A fatal mistake.  
He looked up when Iwaizumi gave him one.  
  
“Here, take this one.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He was grateful for his wonderful friends, knowing that they always got his back and that he could always rely on them.  
It was an incredibly nice feeling.  
  
„Daddyyyyyyyy... there's mud in my shoes!!“  
His friends started to laugh.  
  
...most of the time, at least.

 

 


	2. 2.

Akaashi and Shouyou had left the flat earlier to buy some ingrediences they missed for their dinner so Bokuto was all alone at home. He had finished peeling and cutting everything else, so Akaashi could start cooking almost as soon as he came home and Bokuto would have some time to spend with his son. Yet there was something on his mind.  
  
It was Akaashi.  
  
Bokuto had noticed that the past few days, his boyfriend had been more quiet than usually, but whenever he asked him about it, he said that it was nothing. Which he knew wasn't true. There was something weighting on Keiji's shoulders and Bokuto just wished he would share it with him so he could help him. He wouldn't force him. But he kept hoping that he'd come to him and tell him about it on his own. Still, he worried about him.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he stretched on the couch, curling up after he did.  
Bokuto closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the doorbell. It was probably Shouyou, who loved to ring before Akaashi could use the key. He would always do that since he got tall enough to reach it.  
Bokuto got up with a sigh and opened the door – yet it wasn't Shouyou standing there.  
  
“Hey Keij- wait, you're not him.”  
  
Bokuto could only stare as he turned around to the more people standing behind him. People he recognized. They were his idols after all-  
  
“Are you sure he's living here? Doesn't seem like it.”  
  
“Just ask him, you idiot.”  
  
“Ah, yeah. Sure.”  
  
The man turned back to Bokuto and grinned at him.  
“Hey, whose-name-I-don't-know, is Keiji living here? I mean, Akaashi.”  
  
“Bokuto Koutarou.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My name. It's Bokuto Koutarou and yes, he's living here. And you're-”  
  
“I don't think you'll believe us but we're-”  
  
“The national volleyball team.”  
  
“Yeah exactly. Wait, so you do know us? Neat.”  
  
“Uhm. Can I ask what you want from him?” Bokuto was still a little enchanted by the volleyball team standing in front of him, but he was curious what they wanted from his boyfriend.  
  
His idol grinned at him and scratched his cheek.  
“It's just been a while since we last saw him and Shouyou and we were in town so we though we should visit him.”  
  
“You know Shouyou, too? How-”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Everyone froze and turned their heads to the foot of the stairs, where Akaashi was standing before he went up the stairs. Shouyou hid behind him, but he was still curiously watching everyone.  
  
“Keiji! Long time no see!”  
  
“Same goes to you, Tendou.”  
  
Tendou crouched down.  
  
“If that isn't little Shouyou. Man, you grew up fine, even if you're a little short. How are you?”  
  
Shouyou squinted at Tendou.  
“I am not short!”  
  
Akaashi smiled and put a hand on his son's head.  
“Let's go inside for now. I don't want to disturb the neighbours.”  
  
Bokuto still stood in the door, not moving at all, and watched his boyfriend talking to his idol so casually.  
  
“Koutarou, let them in.”  
  
“Eh? Uh, yeah sure.”  
  
He stepped aside and let everyone in. When Akaashi walked past him, he didn't look at Bokuto.  
“I'll go and make some tea. Could you stay with Shouyou? I think he might be a little intimidated by so many tall men.”  
  
“Sure. Hey, Keiji? Are you okay?”  
  
Akaashi, already on his way to the kitchen, stopped for a moment and then went to the kitchen without answering Bokuto's question.

–

  
  
He joined the others with tea ten minutes later.  
“Is anyone of you hungry?” he asked the team but they shook their heads.  
  
“We're good,” Semi replied.  
  
“But I am hungry, daddy!” Shouyou yelled and made everyone laugh with it.  
  
Akaashi considered to cook something, but he didn't want to let his guests wait.  
“How about I order you some pizza?”  
  
Shouyou's eyes started to shine.  
“From Papa's place?”  
  
“If you want to.”  
  
“YEEEEEEEEEEES!”  
  
“Oho? Papa? Our little Keiji grew up as it seems,” said Tendou with a grin on his face before he winked at Bokuto.  
  
Akaashi disappeared a second time and called the _PizzOwl's_ to order Shouyou's pizza.  
Meanwhile Bokuto still couldn't believe that his idols were sitting in their living room.  
Shouyou seemed to notice his nervousness and tugged at his sleeve.  
  
“Papa? Who are these people?”  
  
“They are the national volleyball team!”  
  
“Volleyball team?!” His eyes started to shine.  
  
“Yeah. They are also the reason I started to play when I was just a little older than you.”  
  
“WHOA! COOL!”  
  
“You play volleyball?” Semi asked Bokuto.  
  
“I used to. But I had to stop when I went to university.”  
  
“What position?”  
  
“I was the captain and the ace!” he said proudly.  
  
It took him a little aback when he noticed that everyone's mood had dropped.  
  
“Uhm.. did I say something wrong?”  
  
“Ah, no. It's just that you..reminded us of someone,” Tendou said with a sad smile on his face. “But don't worry about it.”  
  
  
Akaashi came back a few minutes later to Shouyou talking to Goshiki how about it felt to be the ace. And Goshiki answered him, his eyes shining just as much as Shouyou's.  
  
“When I'm old I'm gonna be an ace, too!”  
  
Goshiki smiled at him and put his hand on Shouyou's head.  
“Good luck with that. And Practice hard for it.”  
  
Shouyou turned around when he noticed Akaashi.  
“Daddy, daddy!” he yelled and excitedly threw out his arms, almost hitting Goshiki in his face, before jumping up and down. “They aaaaall play volleyball! Isn't that amazing?”  
  
Akaashi ruffled his sons hair.  
“It is.”  
  
Shouyou laughed and squeezed himself on the couch between Goshiki and Semi, because he decided that obviously Goshiki must be the coolest person of them all since he was the ace.  
  
  
They had a lot of fun that night, talking about how their lives had been and the team showed special interest in Bokuto, asking him about how he and Keiji have met.  
They also talked about the tournament.  
  
“We won it!” Goshiki said proudly.  
  
“Yeah, we saw the final game. Congratulations you all. Especially you, Tendou. You're doing great as a captain!”  
  
“Well, I'm trying my best,” he grinned before ruffling Akaashi's hair, earning an annoyed “Hey!” from him.  
  
“Hey, Bokuto?”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I really hope you take good care of our little Keiji here.”  
  
“I intend to.”  
  
“Tendou, would you please stop. You're not my dad.”  
  
“But to me you still are that little eleven year old boy who whipped out a binder to tell us-”  
  
“Okay stop it's enough.”  
  
“Huh? What did you want to say? A childhood story? I'm curious now,” Bokuto raised his eyebrows and leaned towards Tendou.  
  
“Koutarou no.”  
  
“Koutarou yes,” Tendou replied for him. “Okay listen, buddy. So one time, we were all-”  
  
“Tendou I'll throw you out of my apartment.”  
  
A sigh escaped Tendou's lips and he mouthed 'another time' to Bokuto.  
Tendou yelped when Akaashi rammed his elbow into his side and everyone laughed.  
  
“So mean, laughing at your captain getting viciously beaten up.”

–

  
  
It was only after Akaashi had carried Shouyou to bed, tired after such an eventful evening, that the conversation turned more serious.  
  
“So I think you know why we're here, right?” Semi started quietly.  
  
“I can guess. Yeah,” Akaashi replied with a sigh.  
  
“Do you wanna join us?”  
  
Akaashi started to play with his fingers – a sign that he was nervous.  
  
“I'm not sure I'm ready for it now. And there's still Shouyou. I can't leave him alone.”  
  
“Couldn't Bokuto take care of him while you're away? Come on, Keiji! It's only for a few hours. Don't torture yourself like this.”  
  
Bokuto, who was sitting right next to him, had observed the conversation silently. He only spoke up when he noticed that his boyfriend was trembling.  
  
“Uhm, would you mind telling me what you're talking about? Because I have no clue at all and to be honest I'd like to know.”  
  
Stunned silence.  
  
“You didn't tell him?”  
  
“Not everything. I planned on doing that today after dinner.”  
  
Tendou sighed and got up.  
“Well then, I guess we will go. I'll leave you my number, just in case, you know. Call me if you change your mind. We'll be waiting for you.”  
  
Akaashi saw them off at the door together with Bokuto, but the latter could see that Akaashi didn't feel comfortable. After the last volleyball player had left their flat, the dark haired boy closed the door and sighed.  
  
“Let me make some tea first.”  
  
Bokuto nodded and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
  
He sat down at the table and watched his boyfriend for a while.  
  
“You know, I would lie if I say I don't want to know about it, but you don't have to.”  
  
Akaashi stopped in his movements.  
  
“No, I want you to know about this.”  
  
He put down two cups of hot, steaming tea in front of Bokuto and sat down next to him.  
They sat there for a long time, neither of them speaking. The ticking clock was the only noise in their apartment.  
  
“I guess...“ Akaashi started quietly. “I guess you remember how I told you... about Shouyou's mother, right? My sister Aiko.”  
  
Bokuto nodded and Akaashi sipped from his way too hot tea, but he kept his straight face.  
  
“She died in a car accident. I-I dont't know what exactly had happened.“  
  
Akaashi pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. It was visible how difficult it was for him to talk about it.  
  
“Apparently the driver was speeding. The driver was Shouyou's father. You may know him as Ushijima Wakatoshi, former ace and captain of the national volleyball team.”  
  
Bokuto gaped at him.  
“What?”  
  
Akaashi hid his face between his knees and he took a deep breath before he continued.  
  
“Shouyou was also with them. No one knows the circumstances of why Wakatoshi was speeding, but it caused them to crash into a tree. My sister was sitting in the backseat and died protecting her son. Wakatoshi died a little later, still trapped in the car.”  
  
His voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
“Only Shouyou survived, miracously without a single scratch. He fell unconscious though and didn't wake up until two and a half weeks later. When he woke up he had forgotten his father and only remembered his mother. The last face he had seen. I will never forget how he cried for her, wanting to see her. It was horrible.”  
  
Akaashi took another deep breath.  
  
“He yelled at me. Told me that he hated me and that he wanted to see his mother. Which I can understand. I- god Koutarou, it hurts to just think about it. I miss her, too. Fuck.”  
  
He hid his face in his hands and a sob so quiet and broken escaped his lips that it broke Bokuto's heart. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pulled him into his lap.  
  
“I miss her. She was the one who raised me and she was such a wonderful and perfect person. Aiko always tried her best and I could trust her unconditionally. My parents moved into a foreign country when I was eight. She took care of me since then because I didn't want to go with them. And she was also the first person I came out to and she just hugged me and kissed my forehead. She saw how nervous I was and just said: 'So what? You're still my little brother, Keiji. I love you, okay? No matter what.'”  
And.. I never even got to grieve her. I didn't have time. I had to take care of everything. Of Shouyou. I suddenly had huge responsibilities.”  
  
Bokuto started to slowly rock back and forth and kiss his head.  
  
“You know”, Akaashi sobbed into his boyfriend's shirt, “we used to make music together. I would play the piano, and she would play the violin. She would always help me when I would get stuck on something and she was so proud everytime I managed to get a difficult part right. She was always there for me and cheered me up when I was sad. She taught me almost everything I know.  
  
Her wedding dress was the most beautiful dress I ever saw and it just looked so perfect on her and she kept smiling through the day even though Wakatoshi's family couldn't stand her and didn't even try to hide it. She didn't let them ruin their day. She was so happy.  
  
And when she found out that she was pregnant, I was the first person to know. She didn't even tell Wakatoshi by then because she wanted me to be the first person to know. I think she was more excited about the thought of me being the uncle of her child than I was myself at first. She taught me how to take care of a baby and patiently and explained everything after she had learned so herself. Well and I tried my best because I wanted to be a good uncle. To give her back at least a little of what she had given to me. And you should have seen her after Shouyou was born. There was so much pride in her eyes although she was so tired. I think that was the happiest day of her life.  
  
I remember her saying: 'Keiji, I hope you will be around to look after him when we are too busy or not around.' And she,” his voice broke “laughed. Koutarou, she laughed! She- she didn't know. She didn't know I would have to-”  
  
He stopped midsentence and wiped his tears away.  
  
“And you know what the worst part is? When the police came to me to tell me about it, they asked if I could contact my parents and ask them to take care of Shouyou. Because Wakatoshi's family didn't want him. They straight out refused to take him in and look after him because he was my sister's son.”  
  
Bokuto passed him a tissue and Akaashi blew his nose.  
  
“And still she was so happy, with her little family. She- she-”  
  
“Hey, hey. Keiji.” Bokuto took his boyfriend's face into his hands. “Look at me. Breathe.”  
  
Akaashi looked into his boyfriend's eyes, his own filled with tears. When some of those tears rolled down his cheek, Bokuto gently brushed them of with his thumb. Akaashi took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he continued.  
  
“Man, I didn't expect me to break like this, honestly.” He laughed hollowly.  
  
“So what does the volleyball team want from you?”  
  
Akaashi took a deep breath and rested his head on Bokuto's chest.  
  
“Like I said, Shouyou's father was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Their captain. And of course they knew my sister as well. Especially Tendou and Semi were close to her. They plan on visiting their graves together in a few days, since it's the date of their death. They want me to join them, but I couldn't go with Shouyou. I took him there one time, a few weeks after their funeral, just when he had gotten out of hospital. The silence afterwards was just... I never wanted this to happen again so I always declined these past years. And I wouldn't want to leave him alone on that day either.”  
  
“But now you got me to take care of him so they want you to go with them?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Do you want to go?” Bokuto asked him quietly, threading his fingers through Akaashi's dark hair.  
  
“I-I don't know. Really. If I'm honest, I am afraid to go,” he whispered back. “I haven't been there since that one time with Shouyou.”  
  
Bokuto looked at his shivering boyfriend.  
  
“Let's go to bed, Keiji. You're exhausted. You can decide if you want to go or not tomorrow, okay?”  
  
Akaashi nodded and got off of Bokuto's lap.  
He didn't let go of his hand, though, and ignoring their tea cups, he dragged him to bed with him.  
They lied down and Akaashi cuddled up to Bokuto immediately.  
  
“You know,” Akaashi said quietly after a few moments of silence. “It was hard at first. Shouyou was constantly crying for his mother and didn't want to listen to me at all. He kept throwing tantrums and never did what I told him to.  
Which was... dangerous.  
We had a social care worker who helped us but I knew that if they saw that I was too overwhelmed by the sudden responsibility, they would take him away from me. I couldn't let that happen. I mean, I promised Aiko I would take care of her son. So one time I explained it to him. That they were gonna take him away if he kept behaving like he was. And he seemed to pick up that I was serious.”  
  
Akaashi's finger clutched into the fabric of Bokuto's shirt and Bokuto started to thread his fingers through his boyfriend's hair again.  
  
“I-I was so afraid back then. But then we started working together and even played pranks. And a few weeks later Shouyou called me daddy for the first time.”  
  
A yawn pierced through the silence which had followed afterwards.  
  
“Koutarou?”  
  
“Mhm, what is it?”  
  
“Thank you. For listening.”  
  
“Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?”  
  
The bedsheets rustled when Akaashi moved to press a kiss to Bokuto's cheek.  
  
“Goodnight, love.”  
  
“Goodnight.”

–

  
  
The next day Bokuto woke up early, but still pretty late considering that it was him. He was used to getting up much earlier so the numbers on his alarm clock looked wrong. He let out a small groan before turning to the side, just to see that Akaashi wasn't there anymore.  
At first that wasn't something he would be concerned of, but then he remembered last night and that made him get up pretty quickly, despite the slight headache he had from sleeping too long. He walked into the kitchen, just wearing boxers, and found his boyfriend and his son eating breakfast together.  
  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. So you're finally awake?” Akaashi smiled at him, unusually enthusiastic for it being still early.  
  
“Sleeping Beauty? Wouldn't that be you?” Bokuto yawned before leaning down to press a kiss to Akaashi's and Shouyou's forehead.  
  
He yawned again and poured himself some coffee, adding milk and some sugar before he sat down at the table and stirred it.  
  
“I feel like I haven't slept at all.”  
  
“It's Saturday and you don't have to work. You could lie down again.”  
Bokuto blinked at him.  
“So.. have you decided what if you want to go.”  
Akaashi took a sip of his coffee and nodded.  
“I won't go. I can wait a little longer. The next time I'll visit them, is together with Shouyou. I already called Tendou and told him about it and he promised that they'll drop by again sometime if they're free.”  
  
“So you-”  
  
“I'm fine now. Talking yesterday helped me a lot. Thank you, Koutarou.”

  
Bokuto smiled at him.  
  
“You and your habit of thanking me. But you're welcome, Keiji, and I'm glad I could help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops there it is


	3. 3.

Bokuto carried the last of the heavy boxes upstairs into the apartment, putting it next to all the other boxes in the already stuffed room before he went to the living room to help the others with the furniture.  
  
It was the day of Daichi finally moving in with Kuroo and Bokuto and Akaashi as well as Iwaizumi had insisted on helping them. Oikawa and Tobio stayed at home, but even Shouyou had helped his Uncle Daichi and Uncle Kuroo as much as he could. Daichi may have had to lure him out of his room with sweets when he accidentally found his secret stash of Shoujo anime and manga, but all in all Shouyou had been really diligent.  
Though given, when Shouyou tugged at the hem of his Papa's shirt to tell him about what he had found in Daichi's room, the latter quickly asked everyone what they wanted to eat. Shouyou was the first one to answer and he said as usually that he wanted pizza from his Papa's place. They laughed agreed on it and Daichi ordered the pizza along with some drinks. And he had never been more relieved of a change of topics.  
  
After they got their delivery, Daichi and Kuroo thanked them for helping them and announced that they were planning a proper 'Thank you-Party' around the next weeks. Shouyou, already munching on his pizza, interrupted them, only stopping to speak with his mouth full when Akaashi furrowed his brows at him.  
He quickly finished chewing before he spoke up again.  
  
“But you can't do that Uncle Kuroo!”  
  
“Huh? Why not?”  
  
“Because Papa promised to practice volleyball with me!”  
  
The pout on Shouyou's face made Daichi melt a little. Considering that he was the one who had spent the littlest amount of time with Shouyou, they got along with each other really well. Yet that also meant that Daichi was still weak when it came to Shouyou's pout. It was something the others had mastered already.  
He opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when Bokuto ruffled his son's hair and pressed a kiss to his head.  
  
“We could all play together. The more people there are, the funnier it will be, right?”  
  
Shouyou's eyes started to shine and he nodded enthusiastically before he continued to eat his pizza.  
Akaashi smiled at the scene and reached out for Bokuto's hand, a bright smile on his face. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand and Bokuto gently squeezed his back, before lifting their hands and placing a kiss on Akaashi's hand. Bokuto didn't fail to notice the slight blush spreading on Akaashi's cheeks and neck and that was all that he needed. He pulled him closer and rested his hand on Akaashi's hip, his thumb caressing his side and Akaashi, who seemed to enjoy it, sighed and leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.  
Kuroo had watched the scene with a smile on his face, but instead of letting out the comment sitting on the tip of his tongue, he put his arm around Daichi and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
Shouyou was unaffected by the couples around him and kept happily eating his pizza.  
  
  


– 

  
  
  
A few weeks later it had been six months that Akaashi was back into university, picking up his dropped courses again. It was mostly thanks to Bokuto moving in with him, paying half the rent and food, but also him being there to take care of Shouyou when he was at university that had let his friends persuade him.  
  
Bokuto still worked at PizzOwl's, though he was trying to cut hours due to him studying for his exams. And yet it still became too much for him sometimes, with him having to take care of his little family, too and Akaashi had noticed that his boyfriend started to be exhausted pretty much every single day. He was sleeping more than he usually did, almost whenever he could, and he was being less energetic throughout the day.  
  
And Akaashi wasn't alone in his observation.  
  
Kuroo had also been worried about him for some time by then and so they came up with a plan to cheer him up a little and make him relax for a day. To make him breathe deeply and just forget all the stress he had for a while.  
  
  
“I've made some breakfast for you and Shouyou. It's on a plate so you can go and eat. Don't stay in bed too long, I'll be back soon.”  
  
Akaashi kissed Bokuto, who was still more asleep than awake and only answered him with a tired grumble. Akaashi smiled and went to look for Shouyou. He was still asleep, but Akaashi knew that he would be up soon. He kissed his son's forehead before finally leaving the house.  
  
  
He came back around lunch time, telling Bokuto and Shouyou to get dressed. Surprised Bokuto asked him if they were going out today.  
Akaashi smiled innocently.  
  
“On my way home I've found a place I have to show you. Let's go”  
  
Bokuto let out a small sigh and to Akaashi he didn't look like he wanted to leave the house. But this had to be done.  
Sometimes you had force someone to their luck.  
  


...

  
  
Akaashi dragged Bokuto and Shouyou along with him, earning a surprised look when they arrived in the park. The same park Bokuto had been stargazing together with him when they had their date.  
  
“This is... the park. The park we know. The park I showed you. What do you want to show us then?”  
  
The smile on Akaashi's face was so sweet that Bokuto found himself blushing.  
  
“Just trust me, Koutarou. You'll see.”  
  
  
And he saw.  


Bokuto's eyes were big and his mouth opened as he was staring at the scene in front of him.  
His friends had gathered together in the park and organized a barbecue right there. Kuroo and Daichi, Oikawa, who was filming everything, Iwaizumi with little Tobio and Hanamaki and Matsukawa with Yuutarou and Akira.  
They had also put up lots of decoration, including a banner saying 'Happy Birthday'.  
Bokuto didn't even know what to say.  
  
“I.. wow I'm really- whoa. Just. Whoa. I mean, it's my birthday??”  
  
Everyone started to laugh as they wished him a happy birthday together.  
Akaashi watched his boyfriend and noticed how touched he was by all of this. Seeing the small tears in his eyes, he leaned to him and pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek.  
  
“You knew about all of this. How could you stay so serious?”  
  
“I'm just good,” Akaashi smiled at him.  
  
“Yeah. You really are.”  
  
“Get a room, you two!” Hanamaki yelled at them, much to the amusement of everyone – until Shouyou looked confused at Hanamaki, “But we have a room? Lots of rooms! And Daddy and Papa share one and sometimes I join them, too!”  
  
They all laughed at this and Akaashi ruffled his son's hair.  
  
“You're right Shouyou. We don't need another room.”  
  
“Mmm, exactly!” Shouyou nodded before ran off to play with Tobio.  
  
  
Yuutarou and Akira joined Tobio and Shouyou after watching them for some time. It wasn't really that they were shy or anything. It was more that they were used to play with just each other, since they were always, always together. So it was a little unusual to play with other kids, even if they knew them already. Yet Shouyou managed to drag them along with him and Tobio.  
And seeing their children getting along with each other just made their parents very happy.  
  
Since it was Oikawa who was filming, most of the video was about their children playing together – not that anyone would complain about that. And certainly all of them melted when Tobio got upset about something and Shouyou took his hands, looking at him with a serious look in his eyes before telling him, “Don't worry, Tobio! When I'm old, I'm gonna marry you and then I'll buy you everything! Just like my Papa does for Daddy.”  
  
  
At this Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer by his waist and when they looked at each other, there was so much love in Akaashi's eyes, that Bokuto just had to lean down and kiss him – and finally notice.  
  
“WHAT THE F--CAKE!”  
  
Oikawa started to laugh.  
  
“So he finally noticed.”  
  
“Keiji! What is this? I mean I know but. Why are you- when did you- I don't understand?”  
  
The smug grin on Akaashi's face was only given away by the slight blush on his cheeks.  
“I pierced my ears. This morning. My so called 'errand' I had to run. So – uh, do you like it?”  
  
But Bokuto was too stunned to answer – and kinda turned on.  
He tucked his boyfriend's hair behind his ear to stare at it for at least five minutes before he nodded with a bright red face.  
  
“W-well you did mention once that you think I'd look good on me and I kinda told Oikawa about it and... we had a bet and I lost it so I had to do this,” Akaashi stuttered.  
  
“I'm glad,” Bokuto muttered, carefully reaching for Akaashi's ear and tracing it with a featherly light touch, “that you lost that bet.”  
  
“He's completely enchanted,” Kuroo said with the biggest grin on his face and everyone laughed.  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi only stopped staring at each other when they heard Shouyou's concerned voice.  
“Daddy! What happened to your ears??”  
  
Akaashi picked him up, despite Shouyou slowly getting to heavy for that, and let him take a look at his ears.  
“I pierced them.”  
  
“Did that hurt?”  
  
“Only a tiny little bit. But I'm strong. So what do you think, Shouyou? Do you like it?”  
  
Shouyou started nodding enthusiastically.  
  
“Yes! You look so cool! Cooler than Papa!”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Everyone started laughing when Bokuto pouted.  
“Aren't you supposed to praise me today?”  
  
Shouyou started to giggle, when Daichi joined them and, wrapping an arm around Kuroo, leaned into him.  
“Hey Shouyou. Mind to get everyone together? Food is ready.”  
  
“FOOD! I'll be back in a second, Uncle Daichi! TURBO RUUUUUUN!!!”  
  
  
They were all sitting at the table, enjoying the amazing barbecue Daichi has made and talking about different things - until someone mentioned volleyball. Shouyou got so excited that he almost flung his sausage into the grass and Tobio right next to him almost spilled his milk.  
  
“Papa Papa Papa Papa Papa!!!”  
  
“What is it Shouyou darling?” Bokuto asked.  
  
“After we finish eating, can we play volleyball?”  
  
“We could play but I don't know if we have a ball...”  
  
Oikawa started to grin.  
“Don't worry about that, dearest birthday child. The great Oikawa is always ready for that case.”  
  
“I bet Iwaizumi told him to take a ball with him.”  
  
“Shut up, Makki!”  
  
“So I'm absolutely right.”  
  
“You are” Iwaizumi said. Makki grinned at Oikawa, and knowing he had won this, made a victory sign.  
  
“Then lets play after we finish eating.” Bokuto said and suddenly everyone was busy eating.  
  
  
They divided into two teams, with Hanamaki, Daichi,Bokuto and Shouyou in one, and Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Matsukawa and Tobio in the other team. Oikawa would be the referee as he wasn't allowed to play with his knee, and Akaashi would sit out too as it would be an uneven number and he had to be careful with his fingers anyways. As a pianist it would be especially bad if he hurt them.  
  
So while the others were playing, he started to clean up a little, packing away the rest food, wiping the table and putting their waste into a trash bag.  
  
After he was finished with everything, he sat down in the grass and watched them play for a while. Especially Bokuto. Akaashi had to admit that it had been a while since he had last seen him this lively and he felt so relieved about it.  
  
With a sigh he lied back into the grass and closed his eyes. He listened to the voices of his friends and his family. The birds in the trees. The voices from other people in the distance.  
And that peaceful atmosphere allowed him to relax enough to fall asleep.  
  
  
He woke up about an hour later and found a jacket, which he recognized as Bokuto's, covering him. Akaashi rubbed his eyes and sat up, only to hear a loud 'pang'. When he blinked in surprise, he saw that they were still, or rather again, playing and the noise he had heard was the ball hitting Bokuto in the face after Iwaizumi spiked it. Suddenly awake from the shock, Akaashi jumped up and ran to his boyfriend, who held his nose.  
  
Akaashi carefully took Bokuto's hands off his face and checked for any injuries, but when he told Bokuto that his nose was neither broken, nor did it even bleed, he insisted to keep on playing.  
When Iwaizumi apologized to him, he pouted like a little child.  
  
“You know you're not supposed to hurt me today?”  
  
“Yeah, leave that to Akaashi for tonight” Kuroo muttered under his breath, not meant to be heard by anyone, but-  
  
“What do you mean, Uncle Kuroo? Why should Daddy hurt Papa?”  
  
“Tetsu, you're a dead man!”  
  
  
They were close to finishing the game so Akaashi asked Daichi for the keys to their apartment and disappeared. When he came back, they were all back to sitting at the table, drinking some water or juice, lively discussing the game. But they all turned to him when Kindaichi looked at him with big, excited eyes and yelled, “The cake!!”  
  
Akaashi carefully placed the cake on the table and pulled out a lighter for the candles. He looked at his boyfriend after he lit them and he could've sworn that there were tears in his eyes, but when he blew out the candles and opened his eyes again, they were gone.  
  
  
The cake was amazing and Bokuto managed to push his first piece into Akaashi's face. He had tried to hug him after he found out that Akaashi had made it himself, but he had tripped over his legs before he could do so. Bokuto started to apologize but after seeing Akaashi he got a mischievous grin on his face and winked at him, whispering to him that he could lick the cake off his face, just to see his flustered reaction.  
But when Iwaizumi saw that Bokuto looked like he was seriously considering it, he only said that if he would do that in front of the kids, he wouldn't hold back and spike another ball straight into his face – on purpose this time.  
  
  
Akaashi finally wiped the cake off his face and huffed when he noticed that some of the cream has landed in his hair. Bokuto had noticed it and offered him a piece of cake as a way of apologizing again, but Akaashi had had enough cake for today and declined before he got up to get himself more coffee. The pout on Bokuto's face was enough for Kuroo to get up and follow Akaashi.  
  
“He looks much livelier, don't you think?”  
  
Akaashi filled his cup with coffee and nodded.  
“Yeah, he is. A week ago it would have been a miracle for him to even come out of bed. Even Shouyou was getting worried already.”  
  
“I'm glad he is better now.”  
  
“So am I. Thanks for helping me.”  
  
“Nah man, not for this. I mean, he's my best friend and I wish him only the best. I'm really glad he had found someone like you, Akaashi.”  
  
Kuroo put his hand on Akaashi's shoulder and squeezed it a bit in gratitude before they both went back to the others.  
  
  
Akaashi stopped when he passed by Tobio and Shouyou, overhearing that they were arguing about something. They were getting louder each second.  
  
“Hey, what's wrong, you two?”  
  
Shouyou had a pout on his face, similar to Bokuto's.  
“Daddy! Tobio is mean!”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“That's not true! Shouyou is mean! He's lying!”  
  
“Shouyou, what have I told you about lying?”  
  
“But I'm not!” Shouyou said with tears in his eyes.  
By now everyone was looking at them.  
  
“Tobio said,” he started and sounded so offended, “that his dad is stronger than Papa!”  
  
  
From the corner of his eyes Akaashi could see his boyfriend turning to Iwaizumi and he immediately knew what was going to happen.  
  
“Let's make some space!”  
  
They gathered in a circle around them, Matsukawa as usually being the commentator.  
  
“The ones fighting are Bokuto and Iwaizumi. So the usual. Nothing new to any of us. Any questions? No? Good. I wouldn't have answered them anyways. Any questions coming from our two fighters? A pee break? No we won't have anything like that, Iwaizumi. Keep it in for this time. Okay so get ready! On the count of three! One... two... four! Hah, gotcha. Okay but now for real. One... two... three!”  
  
Bokuto and Iwaizumi started to arm wrestle and the others were cheering for one or the other. But the two loudest ones were definitely Shouyou and Tobio.  
  
“PAPA! Papa go! Go! Go! Go! Cripple him!”  
  
“DAD! You can do it, Dad! Destroy him!”  
  
But it wasn't just these two who were competetive.  
  
Iwaizumi, still looking good while there were already a few drops of sweat forming on his forehead, muttered a quiet “I got a reputation to hold” under his breath. And Bokuto, being about the same, just replied with a “And I gotta look cool in front of my boy.”  
  
They were all yelling a lot, but in the end, Iwaizumi was just a little stronger, beating Bokuto this time.  
  
“Hah! That makes 22 wins for me”  
  
“Next time I'll be the one to win so we'll be even again, just watch.”  
  
“Bring it on, birthday boy.”  
  
“Next time for sure!”  
  
  
The rest of their little party was held in peace and it ended on quite a quiet note. The four youngest attendants had fallen asleep in their dads' laps: Tobio in Oikawa's, Shouyou in Bokuto's, Akira in Matsukawa's and Yuutarou in Hanamaki's.  
  
'This is the perfect opportunity,' Bokuto thought.  
  
“Thank you, everyone. This was quite a party. This was really just.. so amazing I just want to thank all of you.”  
  
Everyone smiled at him. They saw how much that meant to him, because Bokuto was a person who wore his heart on his sleeves.  
  
They patted him on his back or ruffled his hair before the ones not having children on their laps cleaned up the place.  
They friends said their goodbyes and left to go home, all of them tired after an eventful day like this, but surely satisfied.  
  
Back at home Akaashi took Shouyou from Bokuto to put him into bed.  
  
“He got quite heavy,” he whispered to Bokuto and the latter smiled back at his boyfriend.  
  
“That's because you've feeding him so much of your amazing food.”  
  
Akaashi rolled with his eyes and smiled a little at his compliment. After he put Shouyou into bed, he went back to Bokuto, who waited for him in the living room with his arms wide open.  
Together they swayed through the living room to an imaginary song.  
  
“I still can't believe you pierced your ears,” Bokuto suddenly said and Akaashi hid his smile aganst Bokuto's shoulder.  
  
“I guess life is full of... surprises.”  
  
Bokuto stopped to look at him, not being able to think about anything else but just how much he loved him.  
  
But instead of telling him, he pulled him close dan kissed him in the middle of the living room. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto and pressed himself a little closer to him.  
He leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder after they parted and let out a yawn.  
  
“Let's go to bed. I need to get some sleep.”  
  
“Fine. But one more kiss?”  
  
“Alright. One more kiss. Happy Birthday, Koutarou.”  
  
And so they kissed again.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that arm wrestling match between Iwaizumi and Bokuto
> 
> I had thought about this some time ago and I talked to a friend about it and she ended up drawing it  
> so please take a look at [this master piece](https://twitter.com/quim_kim/status/581797227317702656) and drown the artist in love♥


	4. 4.

Bokuto looked much better after his surprise birthday party. Happier.  
So when he got up after writing and studying, saying that he needed a break and that he was going to pick up Shouyou from kindergarten, why would Akaashi stop him?  
  
He stayed back at home, saying that he was going to prepare dinner. The heartwarming smile he received from Bokuto made his heart stutter for a second and he quickly turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks.  
  
Bokuto put on his shoes and took his jacket, putting it on while running down the stairs. It took him about fifteen minutes to get there. When Shouyou saw him, he yelled loudly for him and dashed towards him, not stopping when he crashed into him, almost throwing Bokuto off his feet like this.  
  
“Hey there little man. How was your day?”  
  
They waved everyone goodbye and Shouyou started telling him about his day and he sounded so cheery and happy when he told him about the race he had with Tobio and that he had won it that Bokuto laughed.  
  
“Sounds like you had such an exciting day! I'm proud of you, Shouyou.”  
  
Shouyou was grinning so hard, jumping up and down while he held his Papa's hand.  
Yet the look in his eyes suddenly changed when he heard distant thunder. Shouyou looked startled for a second and stopped. So did Bokuto.  
  
“That was a thunder. Oh, yeah. If I remember correctly they said that there'll be a storm today. Let's-”  
  
But Bokuto didn't even get to finish his sentence when Shouyou tugged at his hand, dragging him forwards.  
The cheery look on his face had completely vanished and instead he was now looking serious.  
'He looks almost like Keiji,' Bokuto thought.  
  
“Hurry, Papa. We have to get home!”  
  
Bokuto nodded surprised and sped up.  
Yet they didn't manage to get home in time.  
The rain had started when they reached the street around the corner of their apartment so when they finally opened the door, they were completely drenched. The thunder was getting louder. Shouyou quickly took off his shoes and got out of his wet jacket before running off, not listening to Bokuto when he called for him to wait.  
  
Shouyou's socks were wet, too, so Bokuto just had to follow the wet footsteps. They were leading to his and Akaashi's bedroom. He was a little confused when suddenly it dawned on him that Shouyou might be afraid of the thunder.  
He opened the door and – bingo. He could hear Shouyou's voice from under the blanket.  
  
“Hey,” he said gently, as not to frighten him any more when he carefully lifted the blanket.  
  
It surprised him that he found Akaashi in there, too. He had been so focussed on Shouyou that he hasn't even noticed that the bulge had been too big for Shouyou to be alone under that blanket.  
  
“Hey. Keiji. Is something wrong?”  
  
Akaashi just stared at him and Bokuto noticed how tightly Shouyou was clinging to him.  
  
“I'm-”  
  
He got cut off by an especially loud thunder and he winced, even letting out a tiny whimper.  
  
It was then that Bokuto realized that it wasn't Shouyou who was afraid of the thunder – it was Keiji.  
  
Bokuto moved quickly, closing the blinds before leaving the room and coming back seconds later with his phone and headphones. He put them on Keiji's ears and put on some quiet and calm music so that Akaashi wouldn't have to hear the thunder.  
  
After that Bokuto stripped off his wet clothes and put on some dry ones before he slipped into bed , right behind Akaashi so Akaashi could lean back and cuddle up to him. He asked Shouyou to get changed, too, so that he wouldn't get sick and Shouyou ran off, coming back a few minutes later. He nestled himself between Akaashi's legs at first, but then shifted and just flopped onto his daddy to cuddle.  
  
Bokuto wrapped his arms around his tiny family, holding them close and after some time he could feel his boyfriend slowly relaxing in his arms before falling asleep. Shouyou had dozed off at some point, too, so it was just Bokuto now, watching the two people he loved the most sleep comfortably in his embrace. Bokuto pressed a tiny kiss to Akaashi's head when he moved in his sleep and pressed his face into Bokuto's chest. He closed his eyes with a relieved sigh and let the raindrops hitting the window slowly lull him to sleep.  
  
  
When he woke up, he was carefully tucked in. Akaashi wasn't with him anymore and neither was Shouyou. So when his stomach growled at the smell of food that was lingering in the apartment, he got up, yawning, and made his way into the kitchen.  
  
Shouyou was sitting at the table, eating reheated Pasta from the day before while Akaashi was humming quietly, stirring something in the pan. Bokuto walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Akaashi started to smile and leaned against him.  
  
“You hungry, love?”  
  
  
It was already late when they finished dinner, but because of their nap earlier, Shouyou was allowed to stay up a little longer than usual and they used that time to play some board games together. Akaashi had even found some snacks somewhere and now they were munching them, along with some fruits Bokuto had cut.  
  
Only when Shouyou started to yawn and rub his eyes they said that it was enough for today and that Shouyou should get ready for going to bed. He pouted and said that he didn't want to go to bed yet and that he first wanted to finish the game, but Akaashi stayed strict, saying that they could finish their game tomorrow. Shouyou let out a defeated sigh, knowing that his daddy won't give in to any pleas when his voice sounded like this, so he got up without protesting any longer and went to the bathroom.  
  
  
Neither Akaashi nor Bokuto felt like staying up, so they got ready for bed as well, Akaashi cuddled up to Bokuto, who put an arm around his boyfriend.  
  
“You know,” Akaashi quietly started and Bokuto let out a small “Hmm?” to let him know that he was listening to him.  
  
“I've been afraid of thunder since I was a child and it never.. passed. I'm still afraid.”  
Akaashi played with Bokuto's fingers – a sign that he was nervous.  
“I feel pathetic, to be honest. Because my little son has to take care of _me_. This isn't right.”  
  
Bokuto had another opinion on this and he took Akaashi's hand before sitting up and turning to face him.  
“Keiji. Keiji look at me.”  
  
Akaashi looked up at him and there was something unreadable in his face, so Bokuto leaned down and started to kiss it.  
Starting with his forehead, then his eyebrows. His eyelids and his cheeks. Then his nose. And finally he kissed his lips. When he pulled away, he looked at him and the look in his eyes was so serious that a shiver ran down Akaashi's spine.  
  
“It's okay to be afraid. Keiji. You're not pathetic just because you let your son help you. He may be still a child, but he understands. Don't beat yourself up over that.”  
  
And he leaned down to peppering him with kisses again and again and again, until he could feel his boyfriend smile against his lips.  
Bokuto lied down again and pulled Akaashi a little closer.  
He yawned and he could've sworn that Akaashi had whispered a quiet “Thank you, Koutarou.”  
'He will never change.'  
  
Bokuto fell asleep with a smile on his face.

  
  
–

About a month later, Akaashi was alone in the apartment. He had found a note on the fridge from Bokuto, saying that he and Shouyou went to the playground together and that they would be home around 6PM. He had signed the note with a small “I love you” and a heart next to it. With a smile Akaashi looked at the clock and saw that he had some time before he had to start cooking dinner so he lied down to get some rest before.  
  
  
He woke up grumpily, after being woken up by an incoming call. When he looked on the screen to see who was waking him up like this, it surprised him to see that it was Bokuto.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Keiji?” Bokuto sounded nervous and stressed. “It's me.”  
  
“Mhm. Yeah I saw. Why are you calling? Did something happen?”  
  
When he noticed the many background noises his tiredness was replaced by uneasiness immediately.  
  
“Koutarou?”  
  
“A-ah, sorry. Uhm, please don't freak out now but we're on the way to the hospital right now.”  
  
“WHAT? Why? Koutarou what happened?”  
  
His heart beating so fast, Akaashi felt like it was going to jump out of his ribcage in any moment.  
  
“Shouyou-” Bokuto started to explain but suddenly the line was cut off.  
  
“Kou? Koutarou?”  
  
Akaashi stared at the phone in his hands.  
  
“Shouyou...” he whispered.  
  
  
He was pacing up and down in the living room, waiting for a call from Bokuto. But there was none.  
He had tried to call him back but his phone was turned off, no matter how often he tried to call him.  
And even though he tried to keep calm, he started to imagine all kinds of things that could have happened.  
Akaashi started to bite his fingernails.  
  
“It's probably not as bad as you think.”  
  
He said those words again and again. But with each passing minute, Akaashi got more nervous. More distressed. Anxious. Without thinking about it any longer he put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket before he ran off to take the next bus.  
  
  
It took him about an hour to get to the hospital that was the closest. And he was lucky. It was indeed the right hospital. They told him where to go and Akaashi ran upstairs. He stopped in front of the room and, still panting, opened it.  
  
Bokuto was sitting on a chair, turning to him when the door opened. The way his eyes widened when he saw him told him that Bokuto hadn't been expecting it to be him to come in.  
A quiet “Keiji...” was all he said before turning back to the sleeping figure on the bed.  
Akaashi's heart stopped for a moment when he saw Shouyou lying there, having flashbacks to the time when he had been in hospital after the car crash.  
He clenched his fists and swallowed.  
  
  
“W-what happened?” he finally managed to ask after another five minutes of silence. He noticed that Bokuto was holding Shouyou's hand and he felt like someone was squeezing his heart tightly.  
  
“I- I didn't even see. He wanted to show me an 'extra cool stunt' on the swing. I'm- I only realized something had happened when Shouyou suddenly started to cry. He came back to me, holding his arm, saying that it hurt. And when I tried to call you later, my phone battery died and I didn't have time to call you back in hospital because I had to calm Shouyou down and he refused to let me go.”  
  
“What's with his arm?”  
  
“It's broken. This is bad. I mean. He's a volleyball player. Though it should be okay because he's still young but... you know what I mean.”  
  
Akaashi exhaled deeply, feeling truely relieved after hearing that. He didn't bother to get himself another chair so he just sat down in Bokuto's lap.  
  
“He will manage it.”  
  
He leaned against his boyfriend and sighed when Bokuto wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled Akaashi's neck.  
Together they waited for Shouyou to be taken to surgery.

  
  
When Shouyou woke up, he was a little disoriented. His mind still dizzy from the anaesthetics and being in unfamiliar surroundings, he teared up a little when he suddenly heard his daddy's voice.  
  
“Shouyou. Hey Shouyou. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here, don't cry. Everything's alright.”  
  
“Daddy,” he managed to get out sobbing. “Daddy.”  
  
“Shhh. Everything is alright. I'm here. Look, Papa is here, too.”  
  
Shouyou turned to him and saw Bokuto, who had fallen asleep in his chair while waiting.  
Akaashi leaned down and kissed his son's forehead and cheek and his nose before he whispered in his ear.  
  
“Do you want to pull a prank on Papa?”  
  
The tears stopped immediately and Shouyou's eyes widened before he nodded.  
  
  
“Papa. Hey. Papa,” he whispered as he shook Bokuto awake with his good arm.  
  
“Hmm? What? Yeah, I'm awake. Oh. Shouyou, what-”  
  
“Papa. I think there is something under my bed. Can you check please?”  
  
“Mhm. Sure.”  
  
Still a little sleepy Bokuto got down on his knees and checked if any monsters were hiding there.  
  
“There's nothing, Shouyou. You feel better now?”  
  
“B-But... Daddy. Daddy disappeared. There must be something.”  
  
Now that Shouyou mentioned it, Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was indeed missing. Though he was probably just on the toilet or the doctor came in earlier and asked him to fill in a few papers, as he was still Shouyou's only guardian.  
  
But then Bokuto almost started to scream when he felt a hand grabbing his ankle.  
  
“Holy shooting cow!”  
  
Shouyou started to giggle at Bokuto and the latter looked down to find a grinning Akaashi lying on the floor.  
  
“Hello there, love.”  
  
“Keiji? What the f-... ish.”  
  
Akaashi started to laugh.  
“Instead of swearing with animal names, you should rather help me to get up.”  
  
“I almost died!”  
  
“So will I if I keep lying on the cold ground.”  
  
Bokuto helped Akaashi to get up and pulled him right into his arms.  
“I'm arresting you! You're mine now.”  
  
“I've been yours for over a year,“ Akaashi replied with a wink.  
  
Bokuto didn't know what to answer to this and Akaashi pecked his cheek before turning back to Shouyou.  
  
  
The doctor came in a little later, now asking Akaashi to fill some papers for them so he left the room.  
  
When he came back, he found his son giggling as Bokuto was telling him that even if he broke his arm, he did it in a very cool way and now he had a story to tell his friends. Akaashi joined them, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed and ruffling his son's hair.  
  
“But Shouyou, don't you ever try that stunt again!”  
  
  
It was late when Akaashi and Bokuto had to leave. Shouyou was ready to go home when Akaashi told him that he had to stay over night. This upset his son so much that Akaashi considered to ask if he could stay with him since the doctor wanted to monitor him over night. But Bokuto saw his inner struggle and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“We'll be back tomorrow, Shouyou. Just try to get some sleep, okay? And tomorrow we'll all go home together.”  
  
“But I want to come with you! I don't wanna stay here! I don't like it!” Shouyou pouted and there were tears in his eyes again. It was hurting Akaashi to see him like this. If he was honest, he wasn't too fond of the idea of Shouyou staying in hospital either. Too much it reminded him of the crash and how he had been unconcious for two weeks. Akaashi bit his lip when Bokuto suddenly put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him towards the door.  
  
“Wait outside,” he mouthed to him and turned back to Shouyou, who was crying now.  
  
“NOOOO! I don't want Daddy to go! Stay! DADDY!” he screamed and Akaashi quickly left the room before he could change his mind.  
  
  
It seemed like an eternity until Bokuto finally came out of Shouyou's room. The question unspoken between them, but Bokuto nodded.  
  
“He calmed down. He promised me to behave and sleep.”  
  
Akaashi stared at him.  
“Just... how?”  
  
Bokuto took his hand and kissed his knuckles.  
“I may have promised to watch a movie with him including ice cream and popcorn.”  
  
Akaashi smiled a little and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know you do.”  
  
  
When they came to pick up Shouyou from the hospital, he proudly showed him his plaster cast which was now signed by several nurses he had charmed in this little time he had. Akaashi got more than one compliment on raising his son well and Bokuto could see just how proud he was.  
  
Back at home Bokuto and Akaashi had prepared everything like they had promised him. A movie was waiting to be picked and Akaashi put the popcorn in the microwave so it would be fresh and still warm. They spoiled the youngest member of the family with hugs, cuddles and his favourite fresh fruits.  
  
And at the end of the day Shouyou was so satisfied, that he went to bed without protesting at all.  
  
  
Bokuto smiled when Akaashi came out of Shouyou's room and took his hand, pulling him to his chest.  
  
“Hey hey, Keiji.”  
  
“Hey hey, yourself,” Akaashi replied and grinned at him.  
  
“Dance with me.”  
  
The grin turned into a surprised look on his face when Bokuto immediately put his hand on Akaashi's back and started swaying with him.  
  
“Kou, there isn't even any music we could dance to.”  
  
“Do we need any?” Bokuto asked him and Akaashi was speechless. Speechless to see how happy Bokuto was. How carefree.  
  
And his laugh made him fall in love with him all over again.  
  
Akaashi stopped and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks, looking deep into his eyes.  
“I love you,” Akaashi whispered to him. “I love you so much.”  
Bokuto answered his love confession with a kiss.  
  
  
Their kiss got more heated, especially when Bokuto put his hand under Akaashi's shirt, carressing his sides, and Akaashi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.  
  
“Let's take this to the bedroom,” Akaashi breathed against Bokuto's lips and Bokuto nodded. He lifted him up and Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto's torso.  
  
Bokuto stumbled into the bedroom, slightly distracted by Akaashi kissing his neck. He put his boyfriend on their bed, blushing a little when he saw the hungry look in his eyes. Bokuto sat up and took his shirt off, throwing it away and not caring about where it went, before he got up and quietly closed the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's almost done.
> 
> I'd love to hear some opinions because I actually have lots of ideas for this au and there's a lot of backstory coming after this story is finished but apart from a few people I have no idea how you like it so far so feel free to tell me what you like or dont like ouo/


	5. 5.

Months passed and it got colder. And soon it was December.  
Akaashi was out working and Bokuto used that opportunity to take Shouyou and go to search for a present with him.  
A birthday present.  
Because while christmas was coming closer each day, Akaashi's birthday was coming first.  
They spent the entire morning running from store to store. But nothing seemed to be an appropriate present.  
  
Their first break was around lunch and they discussed further what they could get him. It had to be something special, that they both knew for sure. Since Akaashi was special. He deserved only the best.  
Bokuto and Shouyou searched for another few hours, but they found nothing.  
That was until they were about to leave the shopping center and they ran past one of the stores he and Keiji had been in when they had their date.  
Bokuto stopped in his tracks and looked at Shouyou.  
  
“What do you think? It's worth a try, don't you think?”  
  
Shouyou looked from the store up to his Papa to grin at him.  
“Definitely!!”  
  
  
The days passed and finally it was the day of Akaashi's birthday. Bokuto and Shouyou got up early get him breakfast in bed, waking him up with the smell of coffee and tiny kisses. They ate together and then all cuddled up until they had to get up and get ready.  
Akaashi was so happy, his heart overflowing with love for his little family so much that he didn't notice how excited they both were. He left to university without suspecting anything, and the moment the door closed behind him,Bokuto and his partner in crime Shouyou high five'd each other.  
  
“Let mission 'Keiji's birthday' begin!”  
  
“AYE AYE CAPTAIN!”  
  
  
He came home to a decorated apartment. It smelled like cake and food in general. Also candles. A lot of candles.  
  
“Uhm-”  
  
“SURPRISE, DADDY!” Shouyou jumped out of his hiding place and clung to Akaashi's legs.  
  
“Err, I-”  
  
“Keiji.” Bokuto had appeared behind him and took his backpack from his hands while kissing him on the cheek. “Happy Birthday.”  
  
“Thank you but I hope there aren't any guests yet because otherwise I hope you understand that I'll ditch all of you anyway for a good hot shower.”  
  
“Don't worry, you have some time. I guessed that so for now it's just the three of us.”  
  
“Yeah Daddy, just the three of us!” Shouyou grinned at him.  
  
That's when he knew that something was up.  
  
“What are you two planning?”  
  
“Nothing,” Bokuto said with the sweetest smile on his face and Akaashi let out a sigh. He could only hope it wouldn't involve him having to clean up for a week after that again.  
  
After Akaashi got out of his shower, the first guests started to appear. It were Oikawa and Iwaizumi with Tobio. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wouldn't come since Hanamaki was down with the flu and so were Akira and Yuutarou. Kuroo and Daichi wouldn't come either, since they had left to visit Daichi's family together just a couple of days before. But there was someone else Bokuto had invited...  
  
  
The doorbell rang and when the guests entered the living room, Oikawa, who was babbling happily just now, completely shut up and went pale, staring at the newcomers.  
When he finally found his voice again, he stuttered a quiet “B-but how?” before he turned to Akaashi and grabbed him by his shoulders.  
  
“Keiji, I feel betrayed. Why did you never tell me that you know the national volleyball team.”  
  
“The topic was never bought into the conversations so I didn't think it was important to bring it up”  
  
“Not important? These guys are like... my heroes. How do you even know them? I thought you didn't play volleyball?”  
  
“I didn't. It's.. uhm..” Akaashi didn't know how to say it. It wasn't really a secret that he was hiding, but for now Shouyou didn't know about Ushijima. And Akaashi knew that before he told anyone else, Shouyou should hear about it first.  
  
“Hey Tooru, it's his birthday today. Don't hassle him”

  
“But Iwa-chaaaaan.”  
  
“Daddy knows them because of Mommy!” Shouyou said proudly and Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Akaashi.  
  
“Aiko was really close with Tendou and Semi” Akaashi said quickly. Technically it wasn't a lie. They really had been close. Yet it wasn't the _whole_ truth either.  
But it seemed to be fine enough a reason for Oikawa.  
  
“Oh I see. Lucky you!”  
  
Akaashi didn't answer but picked up Shouyou, who had been tugging at his sleeves for quite a while now.  
He wrapped one arm around his Daddy's neck and started to stroke Akaashi's hair with his free hand.  
  
“Hmm? Is everything alright Shouyou?”  
  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
  
Akaashi smiled at his son and kissed his forehead.  
“I love you too, Shouyou.”  
  
Shouyou stayed on Akaashi's arms a little longer until Tobio came back from somewhere, and then demanded to be put down just to break into a sprint to his room with Tobio following him.  
  
  
Tendou came up to Akaashi.  
  
“He's like a miniature version of Aiko. One moment sweet and gentle, and the next moment she'd drag you with her and she would overflow with energy to do something.”  
  
Akaashi smiled a little.  
  
“I know what you mean.”  
  
When Shouyou and Tobio came back a little later, they both had a mischievous smile on their lips.  
  
Tendou leaned down and ruffled Shouyou's hair.  
“You know, little fella, you are just like your mommy.”  
  
Shouyou looked at Tendou with wide eyes.  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup! Definitely!”  
  
Shouyou started bouncing up and down.  
“What was mommy like?”  
  
“Hmm, let me think. She was a very gentle and sweet person. You could rely on her and she was there when you needed her. But she could be furious if you angered her. She was also very energetic and it was hard to not be sucked into something she was interested in. Oh, and she could be persistent and very, very stubborn if she thought that something was important.”  
  
“Tendou, please don't encourage him.”  
  
“Persistent and stubborn. Hmm.. I can do this!”  
  
Akaashi sighed heavily and everyone laughed.  
  
“Hmm, but Uncle Tendou?? I have a question!!”  
Tendou stopped and stared at Shouyou.  
“Uncle...Tendou?” For a second he looked like he was going to burst into tears of joy and there was so much pride he felt.  
“What is it??”  
  
“Do you and Uncle Semi also have children?”  
  
“E-eh? What do you mean?  
  
“I mean, you're like Daddy and Papa, right? So do you have children, too?”  
  
“Shouyou, stop it! What made you think that?”  
  
“Uhm, he is right though.”  
  
Akaashi stared at Tendou, who just shrugged.  
  
“How did you know?” Tendou asked him.  
  
“Mmm, because you look at Uncle Semi the same way Papa looks at Daddy!” Shouyou smiled happily and Akaashi's face turned beet red.  
  
“Well,” Tendou rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks a little red, “that is one.. special way to tell something like this. And to answer your question... no, we don't have any children.”  
  
“Hmm, okay!”  
  
Shouyou wen't back to Tobio, who was sitting comfortably in Oikawa's lap and listened to his Daddy and Semi talking.  
  
“Wow, I.. I didn't know.”  
  
“We kept it a secret so it's just normal. You know, to be honest the fact that Eita and I are a couple, is all thanks to your sister. She is the reason we got together and we're still so grateful for what she did. We can't express enough gratitude... even now.”  
  
Silence between them.  
  
“Let's.. talk about this somewhere else.”  
  
They went to the kitchen and closed the door behind them.  
“Maybe you remember it. That time when you pulled out your notes on how Aiko's future husband should be and what traits he should have”  
  
Akaashi blushed a little.  
  
“After a while Aiko noticed that I was looking at Eita everytime I made a remark about how I wanted to date her. So she talked to me and asked if I was actually interested in Eita instead. Well, she was right. I guess you also remember how often I was at your house back then.”

  
“Oh yeah, I do. That one time you practically lived with us for a week”  
  
“That was when we had a fight. Because Eita thought that I was dating your sister.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Aiko then walked up to Eita, telling him that she wanted to talk to him. At first he thought that she wanted to ask him things about me. But she just told him that she thought that he was having feelings for me. I didn't know about it because she didn't tell me she'd do that. And that way she also found out about him thinking that she and I were dating. She encouraged him to talk to me and tell me about his. And... well it worked out. It's been 10 years now...”  
  
“I see. I had no idea this happened.”  
  
“We only told our teammates, and that was only after Wakatoshi broke Eita's nose.”  
  
Akaashi raised his eyebrows.  
“He did what?”  
  
“My nose is still a little off because of that.”  
  
Akaashi and Tendou turned to Semi, who was now standing in the door.  
“Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. I knocked but apparently you didn't hear me. You talking about how Wakatoshi broke my nose?”  
  
“I still think that was on purpose.”  
  
“It was an accident, Satori. Just leave it at that already.” Semi closed the door and sat down next to Tendou. Tendou used this opportunity to take his hand and rub small circles with his thumb.  
  
“Fine. Anyways. It's good to see Shouyou to be happy. Children are truely amazing.”  
  
“Not that it's any of my business, but if you like children that much, did you ever think of getting any on your own? I mean, if I remember correctly it was you, Tendou, who said back then that you wouldn't mind adopting me. And I'm sure you'd be amazing parents! Just the way you-”  
  
Akaashi stopped when he noticed that Tendou's face was a little pale and that his eyes darted to Semi.  
Semi was taking deep breaths and it hit Akaashi when he saw that he was having tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Let's just- let's drop it, okay?” Semi managed to say after a long moment of silence.  
  
The way he clasped Tendou's hand made him realize that he had unintentionally stroke a nerve, but it took Akaashi a while to remember. When he did, his face fell.  
  
“Shit. I'm sorry for bringing it up.”  
  
  
Akaashi didn't want to just go back to his birthday party after this, but Tendou shooed him out of the kitchen anyways.  
  
“What kind of birthday party is it if the person having birthday isn't there.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“It's fine. We'll join you in a second.”  
  
So he went back and sat down on the couch next to Bokuto, who immediately put his arm around him.  
  
“Keiji! You returned to me!” he joked.  
  
“Don't you know? If you let things go and they return, they truely belong to you.”  
  
Bokuto gaped at him.  
  
“Stop being so poetic, Keiji. You're gonna break him” Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.  
  
Akaashi laughed a little and started playing with the piercing in his ear.  
  
“Hey” Bokuto, who had found his voice again, leaned down to him and whispered, “is everything alright? You seem nervous.”  
  
“Hmm? Oh, I'm good. Just a little worried.”  
  
Bokuto looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look but Akaashi waved it off.  
  
A little later Tendou and Semi joined them again. They seemed totally fine, so no one but Akaashi noticed how close Semi stayed to Tendou after this.  
He sighed and leaned his head against Bokuto's shoulder.  
After a while a small yawn escaped his lips and his eyelids slowly fell shut. And before he knew, he fell asleep.  
  
  
Akaashi woke up on the next day. Behind him was Bokuto, who had slung an arm around Akaashi. He could feel Bokuto's warm breath in his neck and it made him shiver a little. That was enough to wake up Bokuto.  
  
“Mhh?? Oh Keiji. You're awake already.” Bokuto yawned. “Good morning.”  
  
“Good morning, love.”  
  
Bokuto smiled at the pet name and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.  
“You want some coffee?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
  
In the meanwhile, Akaashi went to wake up Shouyou. He was about to ask him what he wanted for breakfast when they heard Bokuto yell from the kitchen.  
  
“Koutarou! What happened?”  
  
“We're.. we're out of coffee.”  
  
Akaashi sighed.  
“Look in the cupboard, right door, in the back.”  
  
Shuffling was heard from the kitchen.  
“There's nothing there!”  
  
Akaashi and Shouyou walked into the kitchen.  
“Guess we have to buy some coffee then.”  
  
“But- oh, you know what? I'm quickly gonna run and buy some. I need some coffee.”  
Before Akaashi could stop him, he was out of the door.  
  
“Shouyou? Did he just.. run out in his pajamas?”  
  
Shouyou giggled  
“Yup!”  
  
With a sigh Akaashi started to make breakfast.  
  
  
Bokuto came back fourty minutes later.  
  
“Sorry, it took me a while to choose one.”  
  
“Koutarou, this is the same coffee we always buy.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Bokuto grinned at him.  
  
“Koutarou? Why are you grinning like this? I hope you didn't buy stuff we don't need.”  
  
“Don't worry. It's just your birthday present.”  
  
“My- Koutarou, I told you I don't need anything.”  
  
“Yeah, and that's totally not acceptable. Right Shouyou?”  
  
Shouyou started to grin even though he was eating cornflakes so everything fell out of his mouth and back into his bowl.  
“Right!”  
  
“You see? So of course we would get you something anyways. So close your eyes now.”  
  
Akaashi sighed defeated and closed his eyes.  
  
“Shouyou, you look that Keiji doesn't cheat, okay?”  
  
“AYE AYE!”  
  
He came back a few minutes later and Shouyou started to giggle when he did.  
  
“Okay Keiji. Are you ready?”  
  
“I don't think I am.”  
  
“You can open your eyes now.”  
  
Akaashi opened his eyes – and was left a little speechless.  
Bokuto handed him a cat. The cat looked at Keiji and meowed at him, before it jumped from him to Shouyou and curled up in his lap.  
When he looked at his boyfriend, he was grinning at him.  
  
“So-?”  
  
“How did you even know?”  
  
“Know what? That you want a cat?”  
  
“Yeah. I never said anything.”  
  
“Keiji, please. Alone the way that you looked at the kitten in the pet store was enough to let me know that.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Shouyou and I wanted to get you something special, but we couldn't find anything. And then we ran past that pet store that gave us that idea, right, little man?”  
  
“Yep! We got her from an animal shelter. She's a mama cat and people already took her babies but she was left. So we took her so that she didn't have to be alone!”  
  
The cat kept purring in Shouyou's lap, almost a little too big for it.  
  
“Her name is Chie,” Bokuto said.  
“She had been in the animal shelter for a few months and like Shouyou said she had kitten. According to the people who had found her, she was starved and sick, but they managed to get her and her kittens all well and healthy again. And when Shouyou heard that people had already adopted her kittens but she was still left, he wouldn't let me look for any other cats. It had to be Chie.”  
  
Akaashi smiled.  
“I think, it was the right choice.”  
  
  
Together they spent the rest of the day playing with the cat, until Shouyou let out a long yawn.  
  
“Let's go to bed,” Akaashi said to him, but Shouyou shook his head.  
  
“I don't wanna go now.”  
  
Akaashi kissed his forehead.  
“Come on. Look, even Chie is tired. See, she is yawning, too.”  
  
“But-” he yawned again and rubbed his eyes. “Okay.”  
  
Shouyou got up and Akaashi was fascinated to watch how the cat got up too, and started following his son. First to the kitchen where he drank another glass of water. Then to the bathroom. And in the end even into his bed, where she curled up by his feet. Shouyou insisted that both Bokuto and Akaashi kissed him goodnight before he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
“You up for watching a movie?” Akaashi asked his boyfriend and Bokuto nodded.  
  
They cuddled up on the couch and Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi, who rested his head on Bokuto's shoulder.  
  
“I can't believe you got me a cat,” he said after a while.  
  
Neither of them was really concentrating on the movie.  
  
“I've had that picture as my lock screen ever since I took it so I had no chance.”  
  
“I bet Shouyou did his part, too.”  
  
“To be honest, he was surprisingly calm about it. I think while he loved the idea of getting a cat, he was more excited over the idea of making you happy. He's really something special.”  
  
“Just like you.”  
  
Bokuto blushed a little.  
“And you.”  
  
“I guess we're a special family then.”  
  
“Yeah, that's how you could call it.”  
  
They stayed quiet afterwards.  
Only when Bokuto noticed that the weight on his shoulder got a little heavier, he saw that Akaashi had fallen asleep.  
He turned of the TV, carried Akaashi into bed and watched his boyfriend's beautiful sleeping face until he fell asleep himself.  


–

  
  
The ice melted, flowers started to bloom and Bokuto was slowly getting nervous.  
It was the day of his graduation and Akaashi was combing Shouyou's hair, quietly cursing under his breath because it was just impossible to tame it.  
  
“It's just like Papa's hair!” Shouyou proclaimed when Akaashi let out a frustrated groan. He was kinda right about it, but that didn't make it any better  
  
“But Shouyou, I'm trying to make you look extra handsome today. Or what do you think? Should I let you go like this?”  
  
He pointed at the mess Shouyou's hair was and Shouyou started to giggle into his hands.  
“No!!”  
  
He stopped moving around and let Akaashi try to make his hair being a little less messy. Akaashi then helped his son to get dressed before he went to dress himself, putting on his best suit.  
At some point Bokuto ran past him, clearly stressed, wearing only one sock. His tie was crooked, too, so Akaashi stopped him and fixed it. And when he saw how nervous Bokuto was, he kissed him on the nose and told him that everything was going to go well and that he shouldn't worry about it too much.  
It didn't seem to help much so he kissed him again and told him where he could find his other sock and that he had still plenty of time to get dressed before they had to leave.  
Bokuto took a deep breath and starts smiling a little. He kissed the corner of Akaashi's mouth and thanked him before running off to get his sock. Akaashi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as well.  
  
  
They were finally ready to leave. Shouyou's hair was already a mess again and it drew a deep sigh from Akaashi when he saw that but it was to late to try and fix it again. Also probably useless as it would just get messy in the span of a few seconds again. Additionally Shouyou's clothes were all covered in cat fur so hope was lost completely.  
  
He was about to open the door when Bokuto tugged at his arm, pulling him into a kiss.  
“Thank you, Keiji. Thank you for everything.”  
  
Akaashi playfully rolled with his eyes and Bokuto pecked him on the lips again.  
  
“This is unfair!” Shouyou yelled, a pout on his face. “I want to kiss Papa, too.”  
  
Akaashi started to laugh while Bokuto crouched down so that Shouyou could kiss him on the cheek.  
  
“Everything fine now?”  
  
“Yes!” Shouyou laughed and before Akaashi could stop him he ruffled Shouyou's hair, making it even messier. Akaashi let out a defeated sigh before he started to smile.  
  
Because everything was a mess, but both his boyfriend and his son were laughing, the sun was shining and they were all well.  
  
There was nothing more he could wish for.  
  
  
The time at the ceremony flew by so fast that before they knew it was over. Bokuto was so proud to hold his degree and Akaashi chest swelled with pride for him.  
They went back together with Kuroo and Daichi. They both had to study another year but they were sure that they would be able to make it.  
  
Kuroo got his best friend a cake saying “deast”.  
  
“What does this mean?” Bokuto asked him and Kuroo started to grin at him.  
  
“It's like a beast but with a D.” He winked at him and Akaashi facepalmed while Bokuto just started to laugh.  
  
“I like that! Hey hey, Keiji, I'm-”  
  
“Not in front of Shouyou, Koutarou.”  
  
“But Keiji-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Bokuto pouted.  
  
“Maybe later,” Akaashi said and turned away so that the others wouldn't see the blush on his face.  
“I'll go and see if tea is ready.”  
  
Bokuto's face lit up immediately though and he started to grin and he looked like an overly excited puppy.  
“Alright!”  
  
  
Kuroo and Daichi left soon, having some other plans for that day. So after doing the dishes, Keiji let himself fall onto the couch, cuddling up to Bokuto.  
Although the ceremony was over and even their guests went home already, Bokuto was still nervous and he wasn't sure if he could hide it any longer. Hide the fact that he got Akaashi an engagement ring.  
  
He had been thinking about proposing to him for such a long time now, and he was sure that spending his life with Akaashi was what he wanted. But Bokuto wasn't so sure if Akaashi wanted it as well.  
  
Bokuto sighed quietly and kissed the side of his boyfriend's hair.  
He should ask him. He had learned the words by heart so that he wouldn't mess up.  
He should really ask him.  
  
“Hey Koutarou?”  
  
“Yeah? What is it?”  
  
“Let's get married.”  
  
  
Akaashi had said that so casually. Like he would ask him what he wanted to eat for dinner. Or if he had classes to attend tomorrow. Bokuto didn't know how to react to it, considering that it was also the cause of his nervousness, so he just started to laugh.  
  
His boyfriend didn't find that very funny.  
  
“Why are you laughing? I really mean it. If you don't want it you could simply say no.”  
  
Bokuto stopped laughing immediately, noticing that Akaashi was upset.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
He took Akaashi's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
“It's just – funny. I planned on asking you to marry me for two months now and I was so nervous that I learned the words by heart so that I wouldn't mess it up and now you .. casually ask me. Just like that. Of course my answer is yes. I want to get married to you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”  
  
He looked at his boyfriend the entire time, his voice serious, but the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
Now it was Akaashi's time to stare unbelieving and Bokuto could see that he was tearing up so he cupped his face and kissed him. Again and again and again, until they were both out of breath.  
  
“I want to know only one more thing” Bokuto whispered against Akaashi's lips.  
  
“What is it?” Akaashi whispered back expectantly.  
  
“Are we going to take your name or mine?”  
  
Akaashi gaped at him and then hid his face in Bokuto's chest. He was too flustered to answer him and it didn't help much that Bokuto kept on talking.  
  
“I think we should take yours. It's easier, especially because of Shouyou. Wait, so does that mean that he is going to be my son? I mean he already is but as in officially. Is he officially going to be my son? I can't believe he isn't already. He should have been for a long time now. But okay what can you do. He is going to be my son after all. And you – whoa you're going to be my husband then.”  
  
“Koutarou please stop talking if you want me to survive until then.”  
  
Akaashi's face was bright red. Bokuto had only noticed now.  
  
“Oh, okay then.”  
  
Akaashi closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm down when Bokuto took his hand and slipped something on his finger.  
  
“What the-”  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful ring on his finger. Bokuto smiled at him.  
  
“Told you I was thinking about proposing to you, too.”  
  
“You got me a ring.”  
  
“Well, it is a proposal after all.”  
  
“But you- and I-”  
  
“I got the ring and you did the proposal. We split up the work and worked together. Just like a good team is supposed to do.”  
  
He grinned at Akaashi and took his hand.  
  
“I love you, Keiji. Never forget that.”  
  
“I won't, Koutarou. Believe me, I won't.”  
  
The last 'I love you too' was left unsaid. But Akaashi didn't have to say anything. The way he curled into Bokuto's embrace and kissed him was enough for his boyfriend to hear it even without words.  
  
And Bokuto loved that silent confession more than any spoken words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so I finally finished Part 3 of Pizza AU.  
> The next parts will probably feature some backstories so yeah, get ready for that!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading my story (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
